We can start again
by My-Patronus-Is-Totoro
Summary: Alors qu'il parlait avec Candice au téléphone, David meurt brutalement en ouvrant un colis piégé. Candice essaye tant bien que mal de faire face et de reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, mais David lui colle à la peau... Et s'ils pouvaient tout recommencer ? Et s'ils pouvaient vivre heureux ensemble, éternellement ?


Je n'y arrive plus, même pour les enfants...

J'ai vraiment essayé de faire face, mais je n'y arrive plus... Tes bras ne sont plus là pour me soutenir !

Je me hais d'avoir cru que tout danger étant écarté parce que l'on tenait la coupable. Je te hais d'avoir ouvert ce paquet par jalousie. Et je me hais de te haïr parce que quand je t'ai perdu pour de bon, j'ai compris que je t'aimais à en perdre la raison. Je t'aimais mais je te trompais avec Antoine.

Mon coeur a explosé quand la détonnation a eu lieu. Je me suis sentie mourir avec toi. Je me suis écroulée. Dans les bras d'Antoine. Je le hais, lui aussi. Je me hais de l'avoir aimé. D'avoir cru l'aimer. Plus rien n'existe à part mon désespoir. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, et je ne fais qu'errer comme une âme en peine.

Tout est ma faute... et c'est toi qui a subi les conséquences de mes erreurs ! Tout est ma faute... et pourtant je suis là... Mon corps est en vie, indemme. Pourtant, je suis morte de l'intérieur. Technique de la terre brûlée : quand tu es parti, tu as tout ravagé pour que jamais personne ne puisse prendre cette place dans mon coeur qui était la tienne.

Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je m'entends te hurler de ne pas ouvrir le colis piégé. Je t'imagine ne pas m'entendre et, ayant perdu toute confiance en moi, l'ouvrir sans savoir que tu vivais tes derniers instants. Et chaque fois, je hurle à m'en briser la voix.

Cela fait des semaines que je ne dors plus. Peut-être des mois. Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. J'aurais préféré mille fois faire face à mon destin et mourir ce jour là. Ce colis m'était destiné, à moi, tu m'entends, à moi ! Pourquoi diable l'as tu ouvert ?! Je te hais d'être mort !

Je n'y arrive vraiment plus, même pour les enfants... Jules me hait, de toute façon... Hier, il m'a craché au visage que je n'en avais jamais rien eu à faire de toi, que je ne t'avais jamais aimé. Au boulot, rien ne va plus non plus. Fidèle à elle-même, Dirty Sylvie fait tout pour me rendre la vie impossible et méprise mes manières de procéder. Antoine et moi, on fait comme si rien n'avait jamais existé entre nous, mais la culpabilité est là, gravée en nous. Et je suis l'éternelle barbie blonde vêtue de rose, risée de tous les flics, qui résoud des enquêtes grâce à des poissons rouges.

Hier, j'ai été suspendue. Je suis complètement vide, je n'ai plus rien à perdre : je me suis jetée devant une voiture qui prenait la fuite, roulant à toute berzingue, soit disant pour la stopper. Antoine s'est blessé en me ratrappant. Je m'en fous. Je me fous de tout depuis que tu n'es plus là.

La mort est une belle salope : elle t'a arrâché à moi mais me laisse continuer à t'aimer de tout mon être ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas arrâché le coeur en même temps ?

Avant, je te suppliais de m'aider à surmonter ton départ et à aller de l'avant. Plus pour les enfants que pour moi. Je n'en peux plus. Tu as laissé un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, car tu étais l'homme de ma vie, mon âme soeur... Antoine était une putain d'erreur !

Je pourrais aller à la facilité et me tirer une belle dans la tête avec mon arme de service, mais je ne veux pas traumatiser les enfants. De toute façon, j'ai dû la remettre à la commissaire...

Quand il rentreront, les enfants me croiront endormie sur le canapé du salon. En vérité, j'aurais opté pour l'éternel repos. J'ouvrirai les yeux sur un long tunnel éblouissant, et tu seras là, main tendue. Nos yeux se rempliront d'étoiles. Je prendrai ta main, l'embrasserai et la placerai contre mon coeur. Nous ne parlerons pas et resterons immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux. Nous ferons chacun un pas l'un vers l'autre. Ma tête reposera contre ton torse et je sentirai ton souffle chaud dans mes cheveux. Je soupirerai de soulagement et de bonheur avant de t'embrasser langoureusement. Je te supplierai de me pardonner, les larmes aux yeux, car, même mort, tu as subi mes erreurs, mes colères et mes injustices. Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité.

Tous ces moments où je me suis éloignée de toi pour vivre une idyle avec Antoine me répugnent. Ca a toujours été toi et ce sera toujours toi.

Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à t'implorer en silence de m'aider à continuer. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : te rejoindre et vivre tout ce qu'on a pas pu vivre tous les deux.

De toute façon, j'ai totalement perdu pied et je ne fais que des conneries. Je ne suis plus bonne à rien... si j'ai déjà été un jour bonne à quelque chose ! C'est le bordel dans ma vie. Tu as raison, c'était déjà le cas avant, mais maintenant, je ne t'ai plus, toi, et je n'ai plus le boulot pour me tenir en vie.

Promets-moi de ne pas pleurer, ni de bonheur ni de chagrin, quand je te rejoindrai. Contentons-nous de nous aimer passionnément et fidèlement !


End file.
